


Not Out of The Woods Yet

by MischievousMeh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, I got bored, Just some random Slender FF, Kinda depressing, Suicidal Thoughts, evil slendy, first person POV, old oc makes a reappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTWY was just sort of a thing that happened while an old OC of mine was being used less and less. I needed to get him back in there somehow. Kinda a deathfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out of The Woods Yet

    I am laying on the ground. Dying. This beast stands over me and all I can hear is... it sounds like TV static. It just stands there, almost motionless as I bleed. The menacing being had chased me for some time. It is only now I realize that it truly has no face, just as I had been led to believe. My heart is racing and I'm losing too much blood and I can't stop it. It won't let me. My arms are still, as if they can not move. And I'm not sure that I want them to. So many times I had held a knife to my throat and was too much of a coward to actually cut it. I think this is for the best, maybe.

    Maybe I should reflect on my life? No. Too simple. My name is Stuart Winston. I grew up in a town in Nebraska with my older brother, Nathan Winston. My mom died during childbirth, and my dad basically dumped me on my brother and said, "Take care of the little shit." I lived in a small house with only a couple of rooms and somehow an upstairs room. My brother worked constantly, and I rarely saw him. I was distant from almost everyone in my school except for my teacher, Ms. Marius, and my best friend, Robert Frye. I'd invite Rob over to my house a lot since my brother was away and we'd draw dumb comics and play video games (which I had courtesy of my brother). I was twelve when I discovered my brother had played a big part in the drug industry and had been arrested.

    Since my father refused to take me and most of my relatives were dead, I was sent to Ohio to live with my cousin Ellen Tyler. She was a pretty cool girl. Her boyfriend worked while she looked after me or her dog and sometimes we'd visit her parents. It was so strange, though. There were family portraits of close relatives I had heard my mother had up everywhere, including some with my mother in it. Why had I not heard of her before? I was only there a few months before my brother was bailed out by one of his friends and I went back to Nebraska. From then on, things changed. Rob had found a new best friend named Chris. I never caught his last name. I was in 6th grade now, leaving Ms. Marius behind and all hope of getting friends again. Until a couple of kids sat next to me in my 7th period Science class. Their names were Elliot Neil and Maria Anderson. They had come out here with me, too. I wish they hadn't. It was them who dared me to go into the woods, saying, "Well, if you get scared, we'll come running!"

    Here I am, age 20. Not much has happened since I moved away from my older brother. Elliot, Maria, and I used to be roommates before this. We heard about the Slender Man mythology and the games, along with the fan videos. So, in a fucked up effort to recreate this, we created replica notes that mirrored the ones from the Slender games. I feel like that was what brought him here, to be honest. And to put the cherry on top, it was my idea. Way to go, Stu. You really fucked up this time. Because you caused the murder of your friends and now yourself.

    I am dying. Everything is getting darker and I can't feel anything. Above me, hanging in the trees by ropes, are Maria and Elliot. Their faces are twisted in some obscene horrific scream. It - or, he, rather - just stands there. Taunting me. Making a mockery of our escapade to live a little younger again. I focus on where the bastard's face would be as my eyes, still wide, are no longer able to see. And as I lose my final breath...

    I wake up. I am now back in my apartment. Everything is okay. This nightmare has been recurring for the past three weeks. I sigh, my feet touching the warm carpeting beneath me as I sit up on the bed. My legs had been slung over the side of the bed, it seems. It almost feels... sticky? I look down, some sort of dark stain drenching my carpet as I struggle to find the light switch. Dark red footprints reveal themselves when I flick the light on. My eyes are burning and I am afraid. What's going on?

    I stand up. I call out, "Elliot! Is this some sort of joke?" To which, I receive no answer. Elliot is a light sleeper. The TV is still on. There's something wrong. I begin to search the house, my heart rate skyrocketing. The hall has more of those damn footprints, I soon discover. And I follow them down the hall to the single door at the main end. I reach my hand to the cold brass knob, turning it gently as my terrified breathing hitches. The door slowly glides open when I push it back. In the laundry room lies two dead bodies, ropes hanging around their necks. Maria and Elliot. A bloodied message written on the floor reads,  
  
    "NOT A DREAM."  
  
    And then I hear a loud crash behind me and my TV start to static.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, if you have read it. ovo Much appreciated.


End file.
